


It was me

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet during and after the return pt 2 Stargate Atlantis





	1. Chapter 1

"Atlantis is under attack from replicators" Jack's voice boomed thru the speakers. Sam sat stoically as she watched her husband of 2 months on a fuzzy screen as the lawyer shouted "they're coming!"

That had been 10 hrs ago. 9 hrs and 45 minutes ago Landry told her of Jack's standing order. 9 hours and 30 minutes ago she was told to devise a way past Atlantis defenses, 5 hours ago she succeeded, 2 hours ago the device was sent and 4 minutes ago it was detonated....Jack was gone.

She retreated to her lab after it was done. She hadn't cried, hadnt screamed, hadnt breathed. She had killed her husband.

A protective hand went on her belly. She hadn't told him yet.... now the tears came pouring down her face.

The lab door suddenly flew open and there he stood, barefoot in wet BDUs but there he stood...alive.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam shot up from her desk and stormed past him. Her anger raged at what he had made her do. She walked quickly thru her blur of tears to the pool.

Hastily she pulled at clothes sending then flying and not giving a damn. She cut the lights in the room creating an eerie stillness then she ran full speed and flew thru the air into the welcoming water.

Jack watched from the locker room and was about to go in when Hank Landry stopped him. His head spun...she had been given his orders to destroy Atlantis.....and him.

Sam was stroking furiously through the water. She barely rose for air. There wasn't time, she wanted to explode.

He slipped into the water unnoticed he waited until she got close then he rolled over her stilling her movements by wrapping his body around hers. He sunk them, all the way to the bottom then he pushed them topside.

She surfaced choking then fighting against him. Her rage roared and she turned on him with fists flying. 

"DAMN YOU ONEILL... HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME??? FUCK YOU!! Her fists hit him repeatedly. "NO MORE CARTER NO MORE SIR ..NO MORE!"

He was surprised by her unusual response , "what do you mean Sam?" Landry is reading my resignation right now. . She wriggled from him and continued. He watched her thru 2 more laps then she sunk and was still. He dove and grabbed around her waist holding her tightly against him. She surfaced sobbing loudly. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US???" Jack turned Sam to face him, he cupped her jaw and kissed her. Her body started to calm with his touch. His eyes bore deep inside her. "I'm sorry" he whispered. She choked back more tears. "You can't leave us...." He caught the use of us but decided to inquire later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"I'm sorry baby,. I never thought it'd be you...I'm sorry." 

Sam was so confused she was hurt, scared, pissed, relieved she couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. "Let go of me...." She whispered, her chin wobbling. He shook his head and held her tighter. She fought against him and even she wasn't sure why. "LET GO!!" he shook his head again and whispered "no" just brushing her lips with his.

She pushed away from him with all she had. "NO!!! IT WAS ME JACK IT WAS ME. I WAS GIVEN YOUR FUCKING ORDER! I ALMOST COULDN'T FOLLOW BUT..." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Jack moved closer "but what Sam?" Her eyes shot to his "Leavenworth is no place for a baby to be born" Sam turned and submerged leaving Jack in shock. When he heard her surface and her stifled cries he was brought back to now. He moved to her and pulled her tightly against him. "I love you Sam please....tell me what to do, tell me how to fix this..." She looked at him "I'm done Jack, let me retire...."

He was speechless, she pulled away from him and swam to the side. She hauled herself out of the water and walked away not looking back.

Jack sunk and swam to the same spot, he surfaced and pulled himself out too following her into the locker room.

He found her in a shower stall sitting under the spray. Her head hung in her hands. "Go away please, it's too much....."

"I'm not leaving you Sam..." She chuckled "you were ok with me killing you a few hours ago." It was a low blow and she knew it but she hurt so bad.

"Samantha ...." Suddenly she jumped up "NO! I DON'T WANNA TALK!!" she stormed towards her locker.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She went to her locker and tried to dress but she forgot to dry herself. She struggled with the fabric sticking to her soaking body.

He grabbed a towel and came behind her. Placing his hands over her stilling her he removed what she fought with. She shook in silent sobs. He wrapped the towel around her and grabbed another gently drying her hair. He trailed the towel down her body in back and around to the front. He knelt in front of her and kissed her belly then wrapped his arms around her.

"Please forgive me Samantha I'll do anything please"’ 

She abruptly pulled away. Not looking at him she spat "retire me!"

she walked around him back to her locker to dress while he remainded on the floor..."I can't...." 

She stopped but didn't turn around. "There's a presidential stop loss in your file."

Her locker slammed and she was out the door leaving him behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She drove past the house....she couldn't face him him yet. She found herself turning into a nearby motel.

Jacks heart sank when he returned home to a empty house. He went inside and grabbed a beer he didn't really want and sat on the couch in the dark and waited. Sam had decided she deserved to relax, when offered a Jacuzzi room she jumped at it. That was her first stop inside was to get that tub filling then she sat on the bed trying to collect her thoughts. Meanwhile Jack's text message beeped and he jumped for it. He looked puzzled "authorization for a hotel room....? " He whispered to himself. He looked at the address and immediately punched yes. Grabbing his coat he was out the door silently thanking God for technology. Sam lowered herself into the warm water. Her tears fell as she relived the morning over and over.i Jack was at the front desk in minutes. He flashed his military ID which he hated doing but this was Sam.

Opening the door he followed the noise to the bathroom. He quietly opened the door and finally swallowed the lump in his throat.

The light filtered in around him. She was floating among the bubbles, only her face above the surface. The only other light in the room was the single light above the sink.

She became aware of the presence in the room sensing him come closer. When he leaned over the tub she sprung up and grabbed him yanking him under the water.

Surprised at the unexpected submersion most of the air was forced from his lungs. He yanked her under with him and crushed his lips to hers. He held as long as he could then he began to fade. Sam realized a burglar wouldn't kiss her surfaced with Jack. 

She couldn't see who was gasping for air clinging to the side of the tub until she hopped out and hit the lights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was pissed when she saw him but he looked pitiful draped over the side of the tub sputtering water. She switched the lights back off and slid back into the tub.

Waiting until he settled a little she asked. "How?" He turned himself to face her. "Suspicious activity on my card..."

Staying on the opposite side of the tub she began to silently cry. He slowly crossed to her pulling off his clothes. She looked at him "didn't gimme a chance earlier....."

He reached for her but she pulled from him turning her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting on her belly. "How long?" He whispered. "7 weeks" she answered but said nothing else.

His hands drifted lower. She writhed against him as his fingers played at her opening. He trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. One hand reached up to cup her breast while he pushed his fingers inside her. She thrust towards him, cursing pregnancy hormones. Her body was beyond her control. She reached arms behind her and held him close as she climaxed arching her hips out of the water. When her body settled against his he was startled by her sobs "Sam? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She turned herself so that she faced him. "I almost killed you...l....l" her mouth continued to move but nothing came out.

He grabbed her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry....I'd give anything to have spared you that but Sam it happened, there's nothing we can do about it. We can't go back....but can we move forward? Can you?"

She didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around him . She felt him jump against her. She leaned up to his ear "show me how alive you are."

He melted against her at her words. Then he crushed his lips to hers in the deepest, hardest kiss he could. 

When they broke for air his lips went to her neck licking down her pulse point while his hands traveled up her back and cupped her shoulders. Gently urging her backwards he latched onto her breast making her gasp loudly. 

Sam sat back up in his lap and grabbed his lips again wrapping her arms around his neck holding them together.

He growled low in his throat as he lifted her onto him


End file.
